


失控（承鈞）

by jia_jia



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_jia/pseuds/jia_jia





	失控（承鈞）

劇組的例行直播結束，大家收拾好東西，簡單道別之後便紛紛離去，吳承洋看著彎腰整理自己包包的徐鈞浩，下意識開口：“鈞浩。”  
聽見聲音，徐鈞浩回頭看他，“怎麼了？”  
吳承洋這才發現自己不小心脫口而出他的名字，他不自然的攢著袖子，“呃，我好像……沒帶我家鑰匙。”  
徐鈞浩沒注意到他那些可疑的小動作，一臉擔憂的問：“啊？那怎麼辦？”  
“我能先去你那裡嗎？”吳承洋看著他，“等等導演也要休息了，我留在這裡不太好。”  
徐鈞浩了然的微笑答應，“行啊！當然沒問題。”  
吳承洋心臟怦怦加速了起來，他又補充道，“我等等再讓我經紀人拿鑰匙來接我。”  
徐鈞浩點點頭，“那走吧！”

  
徐鈞浩是自己開車來的，吳承洋坐在副駕駛座上，漆黑的車窗倒映出他左側的人的身影，他盯著對方露在外面的那片肩頸，突然察覺這樣不太對，急忙移開視線，但不一會兒卻又忍不住朝那個倒影看去。  
也許只有心猿意馬能形容吳承洋此刻的心情。

/

這領口未免太大了。  
吳承洋看見徐鈞浩的上衣，心中第一時間浮現出這個想法。  
綜藝節目的錄製來到了爆料環節，他們右手都套上節目組準備的手環，手環上連著一條線，被爆料者的手環會直接被後方的工作人員往上拉。徐鈞浩上節目時狀態總是非常好，這次也不例外，他活躍的參與著話題，意外被拉起手環時則會露出驚訝又無奈的小表情。吳承洋看著前方顯示屏裡那個正開心說著話的人，有些不知道自己的視線該往哪擺。  
因為先前被迫舉起了兩次右手，徐鈞浩的衣領往左側偏了許多，白淨的肌膚裸露在空氣中，吳承洋不自覺的屏住了呼吸。

好想親一下，想在那上面留下我的吻痕。

意識到自己的想法有多麼下流，他在心裡唾棄自己，卻仍舊無法忽視對方優美又誘人的頸部線條。

/

“你坐一下，我去給你倒杯水。”徐鈞浩翻出拖鞋給他穿上，邊說邊走進廚房。  
吳承洋一路上都心浮氣躁，下午錄節目的事加上稍早播出的親熱戲，使他怎麼也沒辦法平靜，只想趕快和眼前這個人有多一點接觸，最好是能抱抱他、親親他。  
他突然覺得很渴，徐鈞浩端了杯子給他，他卻只喝了一口，他知道能讓自己真正解渴的東西是什麼，而那顯然並不是水。  
“我想去看看你房間。”吳承洋從沙發上站起來。  
“哦，可以啊。”徐鈞浩有些愣，對方語氣之堅定，讓他有種要是自己不同意，他就要強行闖進去的感覺。  
徐鈞浩的臥室不算大，但一個人住也是綽綽有餘，吳承洋看了一圈，視線停留在櫃子上，“你真的很愛看電影啊？”  
房間有一面牆被改造成書櫃，上頭放滿了各式各樣的DVD，徐鈞浩笑道：“當然啊，我是影痴！”  
“這裡的電影你全都看過？”  
“對啊！有的還看了十次以上。”徐鈞浩的眼睛很亮，講到自己熱愛的話題時，更是神采飛揚。  
吳承洋看了看，挑出一張光碟，“那這個呢？這個你看了幾次？”  
徐鈞浩湊上前去，發現對方拿的是一部比較小眾的獨立電影，尺度頗大。  
“這個哦？”他想了一下說：“大概三次吧？我很喜歡這部片的運鏡手法。”  
“那內容在講什麼？”吳承洋盯著他一張一合說著話的嘴唇。  
“就是……追求虛榮的男主角，出賣自己的身體，自願成為有錢人們的情人，只為了體驗上流社會的生活，最後……”  
徐鈞浩停了下來，因為吳承洋在吻他的脖子。  
吳承洋從背後抱著他，終於忍不住執行了盤旋在腦海裡一整晚的念頭。嘴唇貼上皮膚，發出“啵”的聲響，一下一下的向上吻到耳朵，他蹭了蹭徐鈞浩的耳垂，又輕輕咬了一口，“鈞浩……”  
他此刻的嗓音彷彿一瓶沉香的紅酒，徐鈞浩有點恍惚，“你、你想做什麼……？”  
“鈞浩，我想要你……”吳承洋低頭用力一嘬，徐鈞浩的肩上立刻出現一枚紅印。  
徐鈞浩想掙脫他，但雙臂被牢牢圈著，他的力氣本就不如對方，這下更是束手無策。  
“吳承洋！”他著急的拍打他的手臂，轉頭想叫他放開自己，卻被對方噙住了唇。  
吳承洋雖然用了力氣將徐鈞浩鎖在懷裡，他的吻卻是甜蜜繾綣的，他輕勾對方的舌頭往自己口中帶，“嗒嗒”的水聲不斷的傳出來，徐鈞浩漸漸陷入對方的溫柔中，丟棄了武裝、迷失了方向。  
被脫掉寬鬆的上衣推倒在自己床上時，徐鈞浩迷迷糊糊的，還想不通情況為什麼會突然變成這樣，吳承洋在他身體各處留下了令人害羞的印記，他伸出舌尖舔了舔徐鈞浩的耳朵，對方的喘息頓時激烈起來，他低聲調笑道：“還說耳朵不是敏感帶。”  
“你……！”徐鈞浩想罵人，但吳承洋低頭舔吻起他的乳尖，還沒說出口的話就又變成了輕輕的呻吟。  
吳承洋緩緩摩挲著他的後腰，嘴上時嘬時咬，不停的伺候著他胸口，直到兩個突起都有些腫了，他才直起腰來脫了自己的衣服，再次俯下身，溫熱的肌膚相貼的瞬間，兩人都不禁發出了喟歎。徐鈞浩早已忘記了反抗，主動摟著對方的脖子想接吻，吳承洋纏綿的親他，一邊解開他的褲頭，略為粗糙的手掌伸進去揉捏著小巧的臀部，徐鈞浩在他懷中細細的顫抖，泛紅的臉頰和耳根看起來純情又可愛，他忍不住吻得更深，幾乎想要就這樣把人吞下肚。  
褲子在不知道什麼時候被丟下了床，當吳承洋握住他的時候，徐鈞浩才發現自己已經毫無遮擋，完全赤裸的曝露在對方危險的視線底下，“嗚……”徐鈞浩的經驗太少，被對方一碰觸，便難耐的嗚咽出聲，吳承洋注視著他的臉，手上時輕時重的撫弄，想要將他那沉浸在欲望裡的表情盡收眼底，另一手輕撫愛人凌亂的額髮，徐鈞浩蹭著他的小腿，急道：“我、我想出來了……”  
“好。”吳承洋親親他的鼻尖，套弄的速度加快了些，徐鈞浩蜷縮著腳趾，屬於他的東西沾了一些在吳承洋手中。  
吳承洋把手裡的濁液抹在徐鈞浩的臀縫，對方抖了一下，他柔聲安撫，“別怕，放鬆一點，我輕輕的。”對方用濕潤的大眼睛看著他，他又吻了吻他的額頭，“不要怕。”  
徐鈞浩緊緊的攀著他的背，雖然試著要放鬆，卻有些不知所措，吳承洋把動作放到最輕最慢，第一根手指成功進入的時候，徐鈞浩哭了。  
“怎麼哭了？很痛是不是？”吳承洋趕緊抱著他，手上的動作也停了下來。  
“不痛……”徐鈞浩的聲音聽起來委屈極了，“只是、好奇怪……”  
吳承洋心臟猛的一跳，被這個人的可愛打敗得徹底，“沒事，你相信我。”他親親他的臉頰，“鈞浩相信我。”  
“嗯……”徐鈞浩吸了吸鼻子，乖乖的抱緊吳承洋，感受對方的手指在體內輕輕的動，過了一陣子，吳承洋感覺他已經比較習慣，便稍稍加快了步調，畢竟他自己也忍得很辛苦。  
眼看擴張得足夠了，他褪去褲子，圈住徐鈞浩的腰說：“鈞浩，看著我。”  
徐鈞浩紅著眼眶照做，吳承洋凝視著他的雙眼，溫柔而堅定的擁有了他。  
徐鈞浩微張著嘴，隨著對方的節奏輕喘，有時被頂得用力了點，他的呻吟便會跟著甜膩起來，吳承洋摟著他的肩膀，侵略的力道逐漸肆無忌憚，每一下都撞在了最要命的地方，徐鈞浩又開始掉眼淚，軟著聲音叫他輕一點。  
吳承洋看他這副楚楚可憐的模樣，就忍不住想把人欺負得更狠一點，想看他徹底被情慾淹沒，失去理智。  
他把徐鈞浩抱起來，讓他坐在自己懷裡，由下而上的重重頂弄，徐鈞浩哪裡受得了這種刺激，求饒的聲音都有些歇斯底里，“承洋……呃！不要這麼、嗚……”  
“舒服嗎？”吳承洋貼著他的耳朵問，一手又撫上他的前端。  
徐鈞浩從沒覺得這麼羞恥過，但還是老實回答：“舒、舒服……”  
吳承洋笑了起來，低低的笑聲迴盪在徐鈞浩耳邊，像催情劑般勾引著他，“喜歡嗎？”  
徐鈞浩羞紅了臉不說話，吳承洋可不放過他，又加重力道往上動了動腰，“喜歡我這樣弄你嗎？”  
“嗚……喜歡、喜歡……”徐鈞浩徹底哭出來了，他貼著吳承洋的頸窩，深怕對方聽不見似的表白，“我喜歡你……承洋，我、嗚！我喜歡你……”  
吳承洋快被他給甜化了，他將他抱得更緊，撞擊的速度已經失控，“鈞浩，叫我的名字。”  
“承洋，承、承洋……唔……”  
吳承洋吻住了徐鈞浩，當對方再次迎來高潮的時候，他也釋放在他的身體深處。

  
“啊！你經紀人……”直到兩人洗好了澡，徐鈞浩躺在被窩裡才想起對方經紀人的存在，“你不是要讓他來接你嗎！？”  
吳承洋關燈上了床，讓徐鈞浩枕著自己的手臂，“小笨蛋，你真的很笨。”  
徐鈞浩莫名其妙又被說笨，氣得支起身和他理論，“你又說我笨！我哪裡笨你好好講！”  
吳承洋親了親他，又把他撈回懷裡躺好，“我根本沒有打電話給經紀人。”  
“哈！？”  
“而且我家鑰匙就在我的包裡。”吳承洋忍不住笑起來。  
徐鈞浩直接翻身背對他。  
“轉過來啦～小心明天落枕哦。”吳承洋握住他的手臂，被對方毫不留情的拍開。  
“要你管！”  
“好吧，不轉過來也沒關係，”吳承洋貼上他的背，將他整個人收進懷裡，“我明天舊傷復發陪你。”  
“你！”徐鈞浩氣得回過頭來瞪他，模樣一點也不兇狠。  
吳承洋又給了他一個吻讓他躺好，他的笑容有點懶洋洋的，但還是很好看，“鈞浩，我很愛你。”  
“……”徐鈞浩撇撇嘴，身體偷偷朝吳承洋的方向挪近了點。

－全文完－


End file.
